


Just Another Summoner

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem Heroes, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shenanigans, Swearing, fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: Life in the game comes with its own set of problems.OR:The Fire Emblem Heroes AU no one asked for or wanted including me. Featuring Kenma as the Summoner.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Just Another Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: This popped into my head and I thought might as well write it for the challenge, right? Plus since Haikyuu manga has been popping back up on my Tumblr dashboard I was inspired.

Kenma’s always dreamed of being inside a game, in a place where people judged him based on his skills instead of his appearance and didn’t care if you weren’t the most social of people. But now that he’s here, he’s beginning to see that this life comes with its own set of problems.

  
When he had arrived (suddenly, dressed in a white cloak two sizes too big for him), the grumpy black-haired prince of this world had stared at him for a while, then handed him the “legendary weapon” Breidablik, which looked like a very ornate airhorn. Then the tiny orange-haired prince had grabbed his hand and dragged him all over the castle, showing him where this and that was and sharing stories of himself all the while.

  
He quickly learns that grumpy prince (whose name is Kageyama) is from another kingdom, the same kingdom that is now attacking them under the leadership of his former mentor. He also learns that tiny prince (whose name is Hinata) would have died in combat a long time ago if it weren’t for Kageyama. He’s a sword flier whose only redeeming feature is that his weapon guarantees a follow-up attack. His stats are absolutely awful... and he keeps on insisting that Kenma send him into battle! In comparison, Kageyama is an infantry archer, and has a skill that allows him to give others an extra turn. He has incredibly high attack and decent defensive bulk. The problem is, whenever Kageyama gets sent out without him, Hinata always sulks in the corner until Kenma promises to deploy him next battle. He ends up solving the problem by just sending them together all the time. At least they work together well.

  
His first time summoning new heroes is a little daunting, but thankfully the people that arrive are all fairly easy to deal with. First comes a freckled guy who’s a dagger user, with weak attack stats but a good debuffing weapon. He seems mild-mannered enough, looking around disoriented until Hinata pulls him off to the side and begins chatting him up. The second person is a young lady, a blue tome user who pushes up her glasses and silently glides away to sit in the corner. The third is some red-haired guy who immediately asks if someone named “Ushijima” is there. When Kenma tells him no he makes a face and sidles out of the room. Kageyama has to drag him back in so they can finish the rite. The fourth is a blonde girl who immediately freaks out upon being summoned. The young lady in the corner has to calm her before she starts hyperventilating. 

The fifth person has black hair that falls in his face like icicles and a grin like a particularly smarmy raccoon. He’s a laguz, which is good; but he’s also an asshole, which is bad. As soon as the summoning circle is undone he slinks over and puts a hand on Kenma’s shoulder, ignoring the way he stiffens under the touch.

  
“So, Kenma! Do you fight?” 

  
Kenma shakes his head slightly. “I’m just a tactician,” he mumbles. The other raises an eyebrow.

  
“But you’re still on the field.” He smirks a little, condescending. “Don’t worry, kitten, I’ll make sure no one touches even a hair on your cute head. Oh, it’s Kuroo, by the way.” He pats Kenma’s shoulder and slinks away, leaving him to fume quietly over being treated like a child.

  
Then he meets Oikawa, and everything goes downhill from there. Even though he’s the “Grand King,” Kenma didn’t expect him to be this ridiculously difficult to deal with. Not only does he have a skill that does damage before the battle even starts and an insanely high attack stat that, coupled with the fact that he’s a blue dragonstone flier, is lethal to practically everyone, he’s also a complete tool. He spends the entire fight monologuing to Kageyama about how he’ll absolutely destroy him despite Kageyama not even being deployed. In the meantime, while he’s off distracting the rest of the team, his lackeys march straight up the middle, bowling over poor Yamaguchi. Leading the charge is Oikawa’s second-in-command, a sword fighter with strong-looking arms and an angry face. Flanking him are a spiky-haired axe user and a lance flier who looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. Kenma tenses, ready to flee, but then a dark streak bursts from the trees near his left and starts clawing at the leader.

  
It’s a large black cat, with a fringe that looks suspiciously familiar. It hisses at the other two enemies and they immediately back off. It paws at the sword fighter, making sure he’s actually unconscious, before turning and fucking _winking_ at Kenma. Then it darts off toward the sound of Oikawa’s unearthly screeching.

  
In the end Oikawa’s army retreats and their army comes out mostly unscathed. Kageyama fusses over Hinata and Kiyoko fusses over Yachi. Tendou waltzes away to do who knows what, and Yamaguchi goes to rest in the medical wing. Kuroo smirks at Kenma across the room for the entire debriefing session and waggles his eyebrows when they make eye contact.

  
Kenma sighs and hides behind his wall of hair. He'll deal with him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo is the Niles of this world and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> This will be continued btw. I am absolutely adding more characters in.


End file.
